


Soundwave's Mask

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Injury, Major Character Injury, Violence, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Soundwave didn't always use recordings or conceal his face with a mask... here's what happened.





	Soundwave's Mask

Soundwave shot over the battlefield, spinning and diving in an attempt to get the Autobot flier, Skyfire, off of his exhaust, eventually turning upwards to get around behind the other jet, shooting and watching as a burst of flames came out of the rocket, Skyfire spirally down to the ground and exploding.

 

Transforming, Soundwave landed before another Autobot, blocking the blow he gave before swinging his own sword around, decapitating the other mech easily.

 

Soundwave stopped now, looking around with lavender optics as the mechs and femmes fighting each other over the miles of ruins, listened to the clash of steel and cries of pain that were never ending, the bitter scent of energon lingering in the air.

 

Growling, the ex-gladiator's grip tightened on his sword as he broke into a trot, stabbing another Autobot through the back, letting him slide off of his blade before continuing on without another thought... It was then that disaster struck the unfortunate Kaonian.

 

Soundwave was fighting off two wreckers, one being Wheeljack, the white, green and red mech becoming angry when the Decepticon cut down his comrade, rolling away before the TIC could finish him off as well.

 

The tall, dark mech followed, lips set in a straight line as he swung to cut off the tri-coloured mech's arm when the wrecker ducked, the momentum causing Soundwave to go slightly off balance, his optics widening when he saw another mech standing right behind Wheeljack, a large pack on his back and holding what looked similar to a hose.

 

Soundwave screamed as the flames hit him, thrashing and trying to claw it loose as if it could be pealed off like armour, screaming for what felt like hours before collapsing onto his side and writhing, slowly becoming unable to move and falling into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw burning into his processor... The sight of flames licking over his frame.

 

***

 

Voices... So distant... It was hard to breathe... His processor... So slow... Pain... Constant...

 

Soundwave slammed online with a chilling scream, thrashing out into the darkness envoloping him wildly... He knew his optics were open! Why couldn't he see anything?

 

Burning pain over his throat, faceplates and chassis made him claw at the burned protoform, desperate... He couldn't breath!

 

He could hear very faint, garbled shouting, feel servos pinning down his arms to keep him from causing more damage to himself, Soundwave calming only when he felt something being placed over his faceplates, allowing him to breathe more easily, and he slowly relaxed enough to try and figure out the damages... He couldn't see, that was clear... Couldn't breath well, which would mean inner damage, and he couldn't speak besides very hard to understand rasps... He would most likely lose both of his optics and his voice as well as being unable to breath without help... He let out a sob and felt something prick the side of his neck cabling, sending him into the blessed escape of forced recharge.


End file.
